It Begins With a Beautiful Friendship
by X.Living.And.Laughing.X
Summary: "I thought you promised we would be best friends forever and ever Ally" "I guess I broke that promise", Ally muttered. Austin leaned close to her face. "I'm gonna have to break that promise as well", he said. Auslly! xD


Five year old Austin Moon was playing in the sandbox at the park. He played with his toy truck while making sputtering noises. For a small, blonde five year old, he had pretty big goals. When he grew up, he wanted more than anything to become a international popstar. Austin was always popular around girls, but he never showed much interest. He had plenty of guy friends, tough, so he was pretty "famous" at his kindergarten anyways.

Meanwhile, five year old Ally Dawson was reading on the slides. She smiled as she read about "I Don't Like Green Eggs & Ham". Reading was her thing. Most children didn't really talk to her because her nose was always stuck inside a book. However, secretly, Ally had always wanted to become a successful songwriter. Since her dad owned a music store, she had become fascinated with music ever since she had been old enough to walk.

Austin had finally got bored of playing with his toy truck. He felt like going on the slides. Scampering up the ladder, he ran to the slide, but to his annoyance found a small, brunette girl sitting there reading a book.

"Hey Ally! Guess who got a job as the school crossing guard?"

Austin observed a short Latina girl yelling this in a loud, shrill voice to the brunette who was blocking the slide. Like him, the brunette girl made a weird face at the latina girl who was walking out of the park, hand in hand with who he guessed was her mother. She waved back at the brunette girl who waved back before going back to her book.

Austin had never seen anyone so fascinated reading a book. He peered over her shoulders to see what she was reading. However, his shadow blocked the light of Ally's book, causing her to turn around and face the blonde boy.

"Um, your blocking my light", she said annoyed.

Austin was a little aback taken with her attitude towards him. He had only wanted to see what she was reading.

"Well, your blocking the slide", Austin shot back. The brunette girl didn't flinch at all.

"You could have just tapped me and politely ask me to move out of the way", she said sensibly.

Austin grabbed her book, making her squeal in surprise. "Hey! Give me my book back!" Ally said folding her arms.

"Why are you reading this junk anyways?" Austin asked flipping the pages.

"It's not junk! It's one of my favorite stories by !" Ally said defensively. She didn't like this boy at all.

Austin scoffed. "Well here's what I think of him!" he said throwing it to the ground.

Ally cried, "MY BOOK!" She went down from the slide and went to retrieve her unharmed book. She shot one look back at the blonde boy and ran to her mom crying. Her mom looked down at her worriedly.

"Honey, what happened?"

Ally pointed back at slides area. "There was this mean boy who threw my book mommy!" she said crying. picked Ally up and placed her on her lap.

"Aww sweetie. Maybe he was just playing with you", she said comfortingly.

Suddenly, Ally saw the blonde five year old boy walking towards them, accompanied by his own mother. Austin looked down at his feet as Ally crossed her arms at him.

"My mommy said to tell you I'm sorry", Austin mumbled. Austin's mother looked at Ally and her mom apologetically.

Ally smiled and got down from her mother's lap. "It's fine. Maybe you should read a little. Believe it or not, he is a pretty good author", she said handing him the book.

Austin smiled a little. "Okay, so you want to play at the sandbox with me? I have this cool toy truck I brought from home".

Ally looked at her mother, who nodded giving her permission to go play with the boy. Excitedly, little Austin Moon took Ally's hand and pulled her to the sandbox.

To Ally's surprise that afternoon, she enjoyed playing trucks and sandcastles with Austin. To Austin's surprise, he actually liked the book. The two children quickly bonded that very afternoon without knowing it.

Finally, when it was time to go, Ally handed Austin her book. "Here, you keep this", she said.

Austin's face lite up. "Thanks! This is the first book I have ever owned!" He then handed her his toy truck.

"Here, this is for you", he said looking down at the ground as Ally's face lite up.

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Austin", he mumbled shyly. Apparently, Ally didn't catch some of that.

"I'm Ally. See ya later Austy!" she waved at him as she ran back to her mother, who was waving at and saying good bye to Austin's mother.

Austin smiled to himself as he thought about the day he had just spent with an interesting girl named Ally.

* * *

_**2 Years Later...**_

"Come on Ally! My dad just built the tree house in my backyard!" seven year old Austin Moon jumped up and down excitedly when Ally came over to his house.

Within the two year since that day at the park, the two have grown so close to one another. They even made a special pact promising to be best friend forever and ever by scratching their names onto each other's fence post, to their parents' dismay.

Ally followed Austin to his backyard and gasped when she saw the big tree house. "That's so awesome Austy!" she squealed. Ever since that day in the park, Ally had the tendency of calling Austin "Austy", but Austin never corrected her since he liked the nickname himself.

"Come on! Lets go play inside it!" he said climbing up the ladder that led up to the wooden tree house, but Ally remained on the ground. "What's the matter Ally?"

"I'm too scared to climb", Ally replied a little embarrassed in a shaky voice.

Austin climbed back down. "It's okay. You climb and I'll catch you if you fall".

Ally smiled a little. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise", Austin grinned showing his pinky.

Little Ally then climbed very slowly up the steps, but quickly got her bearings, and made it up to the tree house safely.

"Yay! You did it!" the boy clapped when he himself climbed up into the tree house too.

"Thanks to you", Ally said.

"It's nothing. You're my best friend forever and ever!" Austin said brightly. Ally laughed in agreement with him.

That afternoon, they stayed up in that tree house, never wanting to leave. By the time it was the evening, their parents came out of the house, yelling at the children to get down. The blonde and brunette kept giggling until Austin's dad came up to get them. It had been an eventful night. Then again, every minute they spent with each other was eventful...

* * *

_**Arts and Crafts camp...**_

Ally laughed as Austin struggled with the glue gun.

"Hey Austy, maybe arts and crafts isn't really your thing..."

Austin shrugged. "I guess so...I am the only kid in this entire camp who got stuck to his art project".

Ally laughed again. "I think you put too much glue, that's why".

Austin grinned as well. "Well, I didn't do great job with the birdhouse, but I made you something".

He took Ally's wrist and tied a friendship bracelet around it. "There, we will be best friends forever and ever!"

Ally giggled. "Austin...next time, be careful with the glue gun". She pointed at Austin's head, which was full of sticky pieces of strings that must have gotten stuck with the glue in his hair as he was making the friendship bracelet.

* * *

_**7 years later...**_

High school was finally beginning for the both of them. It was no surprise that Ally was the valedictorian of the entire eighth grade class. It was no surprise that Austin got a music award and was successfully signed to a small record label. Both of them were excited to be finally beginning high school. Even throughout all of middle school, they stay close to one another, no matter what.

When Ally's parents got divorced and her mother went to Africa, Austin stayed by her side the whole time. In fact, one night, he slept over at Ally's house, forgetting to tell his parents. That night, the whole neighborhood was searching for the blonde boy, only to find him sleeping in a sleeping bag in Ally's room the next day.

At the age of fourteen, Ally had grown into a beautiful, young woman who excelled in everything school related. In fact, as time went by, she had become less shy and became a little more sociable. Austin had grown into a very good looking guy whom all the girls at the school had a crush on. However, he still never showed much interest since he was always so busy with his music and sports.

During freshmen year, Ally had joined the cheer-leading squad and Austin had joined the football team. They both suddenly became really busy and barely had time to hang out together during the school year. It didn't matter if they were working all day and all night. They still found a way to hang out.

Whenever Ally was working at the music store, Austin would hang out there as well, playing with the instruments. Occasionally, when the store was empty, Ally would sit with Austin and they would work on some songs together. Whenever Austin was working with his manager at the studio, Ally would come and bring her homework, and watch silently doing it as Austin rehearsed.

Their friendship became closer and closer each day.

Ally's friend Trish, to her and Austin's biggest surprise, began to date Austin's friend Dez. That only made all four of them even closer to one another.

"Best friends forever and ever Ally?"

"Best friends forever and ever Austy".

* * *

"Good work boys!" The coach yelled as the football team were huffing puffing from their hard workout. "Go and take a ten minute break, but be back here out in the field once you have drank".

Austin high fived most of the guys as they went to go rest at the bleachers. Perhaps the only reason the guys preferred the bleaches then the nice, air conditioned locker room was because the girls were practicing their cheer-leading routine.

Austin couldn't take his eyes off one girl however. Ally was at the very top of the cheer-leading pyramid, since she was the smallest and lightest out of all the girls. _Wow, she is actually getting pretty hot..._

Elliot, who was also one of the football guys, nudged Austin. "Check out the cheer-leaders Austin? Does her name start with 'Al' and end in 'ly'?" The rest of the football team snickered as well teasingly.

Austin looked at Elliot with great annoyance. He knew that Elliot had a crush on Ally. Austin knew that Elliot was bad news though. He would date a girl, than he would get bored of her in little time and cheat on her with some other girl. Yet most of the girls in the school were crushing on him, no matter what his reputation was.

Austin didn't want to see Ally with some other guy. However, she did get a lot hotter now that she was on the cheer-leading squad. Her hair in a ponytail while wearing the short skirt...she was still the same dorky Ally on the inside though, which Austin loved about her.

The cheerleaders finished their practice and went over to the bleachers to flirt with the football team. The head cheerleader, Brooke, found her way to Austin before anyone else.

"Hey Austy", she said flirtaiously. "I think you and me should date".

Austin felt himself turning red considering the hottest girl in school was flirting with him. "When should we go on this date?" he asked her.

"How about dinner by the beach this Saturday?" she asked. Saturday? But he and Ally had plans on that day...

"Uh, well actually...", Austin said hesitantly. Instantly, Brooke put on a pouty face.

"Aww, too bad".

Austin hesitated again. "Saturday sounds perfect!"

"Awesome", Brooke said kissing him on the cheek. She turned around and started to walk away. "What are you staring at Dawson?"

Austin saw Ally looking at them with her mouth half opened in surprise. He walked over to her. "Hey, look, sorry about that Saturday thi-"

"No, its totally fine!" Ally said quickly, but Austin knew her too well to see that she was lying.

"Your lying to me", he said softly.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are Ally! What is then? Are you jealous because she called me 'Austy'?" Austin finally said angrily at her.

Ally folded her arms. "You know that girl is a slut, yet you said yes to a date to her!"

"You can't control my life Ally!"

"I'm not trying to control your life!" Ally shot back. "You know what, whatever!" she said walking away.

* * *

**_2 weeks later..._**

It's been two weeks since that heated argument between the two. Austin has been trying to talk to Ally or somehow communicate with her, but obviously, she was so upset with him that she used any excuses to not talk to him. In fact, she ENCOURAGED Brooke to spend more time with Austin, just so he would leave her alone.

It pained Ally to see the two together, but this is what Austin wanted, right?

At last, today, Austin could not take it anymore. He marched over to Ally's house and pounded on the door.

"Trish! I told you not to pound on the-" Ally opened the door and looked surprised to see an angry looking Austin. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What do YOU want now?"

"I want to know why YOU and Elliot are dating now!" Austin said spitting every syllable out.

Ally scoffed. "Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Use your logic", she said. She was about to shut the door, but Austin aggressively stuck his foot out to keep it from closing and walked into the house.

"I don't want you to date him!" Austin yelled at her.

"Oh, and you think that I control YOUR life?" Ally shot back at him. "Hypocrite", she muttered.

"You are not gonna date him! I won't stand for it!" Austin yelled.

Tears came rolling out of Ally's eyes. "You know what? I hate you Austin! I hate you! And you know what the worst part is? The worst part was that I'm in love with you!" She took off her friendship bracelet that Austin had given to her at arts and crafts camp and threw it at his face.

Austin looked at the bracelet that was now at the floor, feeling very hurt and shocked at her confession and also at the fact that she had called him 'Austin'.

Ally walked over to her couch and sat on it crying. Austin picked up the bracelet and walked over to the couch. He sat next to her, wrapped his arms around her and tied the bracelet back onto her arm. "I thought you promised we would be best friends forever and ever Ally".

"I guess I broke that promise", Ally muttered. Austin leaned close to her face.

"I'm gonna have to break that promise as well", he said softly. Without warning, he kissed her, tasting the salty tears he had caused, but at the same time, pressing hard onto her lips, making her moan. After a five minutes, they had to pull away regretfully from one another, breathing in and out hard.

"Ally", Austin said between breaths, "you didn't understand. I'm in love with you too".

Ally's eyes widened as she wiped away her tears. "But what about Brooke?"

Austin shrugged. "She kinda dumped me today since she knew I wasn't into the relationship".

Ally smiled as she got up. Austin looked at her, afraid she wanted to walk away from him. "Where are you going?"

"I have to call up Elliot. I have to dump HIM".

* * *

**_Wedding day..._**

"Will you, Austin Moon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Austin smiled at he gazed at the beautiful woman he was marrying in front of him. "I do".

"And will you, Ally Dawson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tears formed out of her eyes as she happily looked at the man she was marrying. "I do".

They kissed. This kiss marked only the beginning of their happily, married life. In this life, they will not only be married, but will also remain best friends forever and ever.


End file.
